Thermal elements of this kind are known in a wide variety of shapes, for instance as pads or as containers with rigid walls. However, these known thermal elements have the essential disadvantage and drawback of lacking heat-exchanger wall areas closely accomodating the shape of the goods to be treated. Thus, with these known thermal elements it is not possible to achieve a highly efficient heat exchange between the goods to be treated and the thermal medium.